A King Reborn
by SmilingJester
Summary: The King of Vampires died in the third wizarding war, but Death was not happy with how far he had fallen. He needed cleansing and she had the perfect place to send him. The catch was that he must enter a fresh corpse of her choosing and the poor soul that passed was the no named heir to the most powerful mafia familia. M for Vice and Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this was a story I had rattling in my mind a few months back when I was reading Reborn stories and reliezed something. All of these think the Mafia is a simple game that one can balance with an innocent life. So, I'm fixing that with a Harry Potter/Reborn crossover, because... while Tsuna's a good character in my mind, if not advanced as he should have been, he'd be eaten by real world crime syndicates. Also I love Harry potter crosses as y'all know. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Potter's Fall

"Potter," A voice purred out for the newly departed soul to hear. The being shifted around and looked to the side, away from where his eyes were lingering on the dead body at his feet. A body that looked just like him. "So kind of you to join me," the voice continued, the man seeing it belonged to a gorgeous woman with long raven black hair.

"Yeah…" He said as his eyes returned to the dead body in the middle of the battlefield, a black necrotic infection clear over his chest. "Nice to see you, Hel. How have you been since I last visited?"

She didn't respond for a moment. Harry glanced over and saw a frown on her lips as she was looking at the devastation around. "Pissed mostly. I still can't believe you got turned into a vampire. A being that should be underneath me, my master," she huffed with arms crossed over her bare chest.

"Again, sorry," Harry said without much care. "Hopefully, fourth time's the charm with me," he joked as he started wandering around the field full of dead beings. Werewolves, wizards, and vampires dead everywhere from the final battle of the wizarding war of two thousand twenty-three, a mere twenty-six years after the death of Voldemort. The wizarding world's genocide against all dark creatures.

He, of course, was fighting for the vampire side due to his status as reigning king of the northeastern hemisphere. Shame he had to have died at the hands of his own backstabbing envious general, but that was the cost of dealing with old bitter vampires. Harry, at least a little bit, understood why the wizards would want vampires dead. A good fourth were utter bastards, most of the magical ones really. The muggle vampires were, if found and helped, mostly pleasant folks that went through an official supply line for some synthetic blood.

The forty year old king took in the sight of his general's headless body under a wizard's dead body. 'At least he had died too.'

"Alas, no. I do have to punish you, master," Hel purred out, her smooth cheek pressing against Harry's own beard-covered one as she hugged him from the back. "See, your soul is tainted by the vampire curse, so… you'll need to go through a cleansing process that I have to sometimes do with my masters when they…" Her hugging arms tightened around the soul's midsection painfully even if Harry didn't show the pain. "Fuck up royally!"

"And what does that entail, Hel," He asked, barely keeping the wheeze from his voice. He might not need air to survive, but talking, even as a soul, was a different matter.

Her grip loosened and returned to being gentle. "Partial reincarnation." Harry glanced over at the raven-haired goddess with a raised brow. "I put you in a fresh dead body, resurrect it with enough healing magic that even a broken neck would be fix with no signs in a few days, and you live the life until death. The curse will be gone and you will pass on."

A groan escaped Harry's lips as he rubbed his face, Hel relishing in the annoyance he felt. "Man," he groaned.

"And!" Hel continued, seeming gleeful. "Since you did something as stupid as drinking the blood of other vampires to gain more power AND become a vampire king! I'll be putting all your scars on the new body as well, over time of course." Harry forgot how petty Hel could be when angry.

"Fine," Harry sighed out. "Though, how will this keep me from just returning after a while and resuming my control over vampires?" He asked, curious.

"Well, I'll be putting you in a dimension without dark creatures and the magic you know. Course you'll have some due to it being part of your soul, but it won't be passed through blood. It's the realm I use mostly for cleansing," Hel explained as she untangled herself from Harry and stepped back.

She stepped around the former king and stood in front of him, hip cocked and arms crossed. "You'll be taking control of a boy by the name of Tsunayoshi. He will have died from a terrible infection. Horrible suffering, but he's in a better place now. That's all you need to know. The boy's mind will be there for you to assimilate on your arrive, so you'll find out what he knows."

Harry gave a slow nod as he rubbed his phantom pains from his chest wound. It had been a nasty gash to begin with, so it still kind of hurt. "Then, I guess I'll be talking to you when I die… a fifth time."

"Yes," Hel sighed out. "A fifth time." She stepped forward and gave Harry a peck on the lips, not surprising the man at all. "Do try to not die too fast like you did the first time with your life. The cleansing takes a few years."

Harry nodded and Hel placed a hand on his forehead. In a white light, the soul disappeared from the battlefield.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open and immediately groaned. His hand, a small dainty thing, grabbed at his t-shirt covered stomach. "Oww," he moaned in his new small voice. 'Hel was right. This kid did suffer in death, this fucking hurts!' His hand clenching at his stomach.

The man now in a child's body, slowly sat up, feeling horrible. Little Tsuna passed away from a terrible internal infection from what Harry figured to be appendicitis just as Hel said. From the boy's mind, Harry learned that Tsuna didn't want to burden his mother, so bore it with a grin for over a week before he finally passed in bed after getting struck by a bully in the stomach, agitating the infected area.

The now ten year old child slowly sat up, already missing his old body's pain tolerance. There was a mental aspect, but his old body had nearly twenty years of frontline war against the most dangerous beings in the world followed by what was going on a decade of ruling over the most traitorous people to have walked the earth, while this one had the occasional beating from a bully. It was no comparison.

The former king spun his small weak, white legs over the side of his death bed. Tsuna, an Italian-blooded boy born in Japan. A loser to everyone, including his mother. If anyone had cared enough, would have found he would have been diagnosed with clinical depression, had it since he was the tender age of seven. The boy was good at hiding it however, even if someone was looking, they'd find it a bit hard to see all the signs.

Harry pushed himself up on unsteady legs and slowly hobbled over to the child's wardrobe, grabbing his school uniform for the day. The former vampire's mind was far sharper than it had been when he took the throne as a military general, so he already had Tsuna's short life sorted out with all the knowledge the boy knew.

Everyone called him a loser, but alongside depression, the young boy had two other mental disorders. ADD and severe anxiety disorder. He nearly shut down the moment someone started a conflict with him, cowering from whoever, even if it was just his mother telling him to get better grades, added on he had trouble paying attention to anything he didn't like. Even with this, the boy wasn't stupid, he knew the test materials when he buckled down to work on it, he just got scared of the test and knew he'd just fail, so he hardly tried.

Harry pitied the boy a bit, but banished that thought. He was in Hel's realm and seeing as he was just an innocent child that went out of his way sometimes to help little animals, he'd be fine with the goddess of death.

Hobbling with a hand on his slightly swollen stomach, he entered the shower and cleaned up for the day. Washing his long, barely kept hair, the boy noted that the hair went down to the middle of his shoulder blades, Tsuna never caring about his image. It use to puff up, but the length weighed it down too much.

The king checked over the lad's body to find multiple bruises, a massive one on his stomach, and many little scars from his clumsy nature and the few times older bullies slashed him with knives or sharp rocks. The child's face twisted into a frown at the sight of the scars, but looked up to finish washing his hair. He wasn't one to talk and if what Hel told him was true, which it was going to be, he'd be getting his old body of scars back slowly.

Of course, this was a punishment for becoming a creature of unlife, so he wouldn't be getting his strength or abilities back sadly, but not that he minded too much. The boy's magic levels were that of a first year, though dormant, but there thanks to his soul in the body. Harry or as he was now, Tsunayoshi, was confident he'd be slinging out war spells within a decade.

He'd be slinging magic and... could go out in the sunlight again, so… all around, he didn't mind the loss of power. Blood was never an issue for the soldier in him, more of an bland meal, but the painful sunlight reaction pissed him off. He might not have wanted to be a vampire, but he made the best of it, but losing the sun made him a spiteful man for a while. Tsuna believed that was the spite that started his rebellious ideas.

Tsuna scrubbed his head a few more times and walked out of the shower, drying off, careful about shifting his body. He stopped in front of the mirror and frowned at what he saw. 'When I'm healed, I will need to start working again. A king should never be this weak.'

The child pulled on his uniform and slowly hobbled out of the bathroom and back into his room. A glance at the clock showed he had ten minutes to get to school. His frown back on his face, one of his trademark expressions during Potter's reign over the undead people, Tsuna grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs one at a time, each jarring sending fire through his blood.

His normally hazel eyes slowly bled into a deep maroon color as he walked out the door, his soul was no longer the soft hazel the child's was and it showed in the nearly bloody nature of the eyes. Tsuna slowly pulled out the boy's music player and put the earbuds in, canceling out the world around him as he walked with pained steps through the streets of the town. The pain didn't stop him from enjoying the light on his flesh, even if it wasn't 'his' body, for the first time in so many years. So as he walked, he lost himself in the warmth on his skin and the music in his ears.

Music, one of the only escapes Potter had near the end of his life. When everything was trying to kill him, thinking he was weakened by the rebellion, when his own subjects were attempting to usurp him for their own meaningless power plays unlike his want to free the vampires under the tyranny of the last king who had ruled for two centuries too long, his music was the only thing he could enjoy that wouldn't kill him. Food could be poisoned, television could have bombs planted inside, books could have strips of poison, but music was auditory which a vampire couldn't spike with something lethal.

The child's taste in music wasn't too great though, but Tsuna planned to fix that that night. He had to take it easy, so spending the night checking up and stealing music felt like a fine thing to do. His head slowly bobbed as he walked with his frown still in place, eyes unwavering as he thought to himself. 'I can't change too much. Tsuna's classmates would rebel and with the teachers not caring, I would be brutally beaten by the bullies for being more weird. So I will have to act weak… until I show them what a real king looked like.' His frown deepened into a scowl for a second before a nervous expression erased it from existence.

His sure steps began to falter a bit as the child let the pain of each step show, now holding his stomach as he walked and looking pale. In the distance, he heard the bell for his elementary school ring and he knew what awaited him at the gate. A bastard child that reveled in violence.

Tsuna couldn't help but think as he faked a wince expertly, 'Boy would make an excellent vampire soldier. Terrible leader though. Temper would be too volatile. Worse than mine was as a boy.' From one who, in his teens, beat a death eater to death for merely looking at his best friend in a fight, that was a horrifying thought. His music player was put away as the school came into sight.

The injured boy stumbled into the school yard, suppressing a hard cough as he fought back vomiting. The infection was still there after all and if it wasn't for the soul's ability to control the body to such an extent, he'd have never made it out of bed. Sniffing back the tears the coughing fit caused, Tsuna saw a tonfa heading towards his head.

The boy wanted to duck, but his body was weak and slow, so he caught it fully in the temple, knocking him to the hard asphalt-covered ground with a sharp cry of pain. The child grabbed his now bleeding forehead and curled up with a whimper, sniffing as no child would have resisted the urge to cry for a blow like that. "You're late, herbivore," a sadist young voice sneered.

All that was replied was a hard sniff as the curled up figure's shoulders shook as Tsuna forced himself to cry. It was a bit hard for the king to show such weakness, but he was a master at acting, so he did so anyways. Since the little bastard born didn't hear what he wanted, he gave a kick into the boy's bruised stomach, inciting a very real scream of pain. "I'm sorry," he whimpered out as he fought for his breath, red flashing in front of his eyes from the agony. "I had trouble walking here," he said in a pained voice.

Another kick hit his stomach, forcing the boy to curl up deeper and cry harder, a bit easier thanks to the pain that would have made a soldier vomit from. "No excuses, herbivore!" The boy sneered out. "Or I'll bite you to death!" Tsuna didn't move as he tried to catch his breath, coughing with every other inhale. The boy gave a kick, thankfully into the side of the boy's covered head, before stalking away.

Tsuna, now in a great deal of pain, the like that while no where close to a cruciatus curse, was probably the closest to the most pain he had been in since becoming king. Struggling for air, Tsuna knew he couldn't just lay on the pavement for the day. His feet slowly curled under him as he tried to get up, only for vertigo to grab his eyes and he fell back onto his stomach, white flashing in front of his eyes.

'I'm hurt. Bad,' Tsuna grudgingly acknowledged as he tried to get up once more. His arms shook, but he got onto his hands and knees this time. Breathing in short bursts, he sucked in air with one breath and forced himself to stand.

The small amount of air in his lungs burst forth in a cry out in agony, barely stopping it from being a scream. The job was done and the boy was on his feet once more, unsteady as they were. White and red flashed in his dark eyes as he stumbled towards the school building, sweat starting to drip down his face as the child gritted his teeth from the pain.

He pushed open the building and made his way, not to his class, but to the nurse. He needed a hospital, that much the boy knew. That kind of pain did not go untreated. He'd been shot through and through by a fifty caliber rifle for less pain than what he had just experienced. The head injury that now coated his face with blood was an afterthought.

The boy found his way to the nurse, starting to get light-headed, forcing him to rapidly blink as he tried to stay awake. He pushed open the door and looked around, only to find the nurse was out for some reason. Tsuna groaned as he went over to the nurse's desk and grabbed the first aid kit.

The tin flicked up with a squeak and Tsuna grabbed some gauze and dressing. Supplies in hand, Tsuna stumbled over to one of the beds and sunk down on it, pressing the dressing into the wound on his eyebrow. A glance at the window showed the steel weapon had busted a vertical line from his left eyebrow to the middle of his temple.

The wound would need stitches too, causing the man in the child's body to growl. The dressing firmly on the wound, Tsuna quickly wrapped his head expertly before laying down on the bed. He knew not to go to sleep as the hit without a doubt caused a concussion.

So, he pulled back out his music player and put the buds in his ears, cranking up the volume to a level that would help him stay awake, but still hear the world outside of the music as he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

Minutes slowly passed as the boy waited for the nurse to arrive so that he could be treated and then have an ambulance called for him. Finally, the nurse walked in with a clipboard in hand, muttering down at it with an intense look. Tsuna, noticing the nurse's arrive, gave a hard cough. The nurse, a plump man, jumped and dropped his clipboard.

His eyes landed on the upset looking bloody child now sitting in one of his beds, his head bandaged up with already soaked dressing and gauze. "Shit," He cursed as he walked over, mindless he just cussed in front of a small child. "What happened?"

Tsuna sniffed and rubbed his eyes as he answered, "I… I was late t-today. My stomach r-really hurt and it hurt to walk." He placed a light hand on his stomach where his appendix had burst. "Then that guy with the weird hair hit me with… umm… a pipe?" He sniffed as he forced his eyes to well up. "Then he kept kicking me in my stomach and it really hurt!" He whined as he continued to hold his stomach. "It really hurts!" He repeated to the nurse to make sure he fully understood that was the real problem, not the head wound.

"Lift your shirt please," the nurse lightly ordered as he took a knee next to the bed. Tsuna did so and the nurse gave a sharp inhale. "Are those bruises new?"

Tsuna made a show of trying to look over his shirt and stared at the bruises. "The… stomach one was there when I woke up. The others are from me falling down stairs… But the stomach one was smaller," he whimpered out, mentally groaning at the pain of moving his body to look down.

The nurse nodded and jogged over to his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed a short number. "Yes… Hello. I need an ambulance at Namimori Elementary school. One of the students is injured." The man stayed on the phone for a few more moments before hanging up, turning back to Tsuna. "Can you tell me your home's phone number? I'm sure your mom will want to know what happened," he said kindly to the trembling boy.

Tsuna quickly gave his home number and the man called up Tsuna's mother, Nana. Tsuna just put his earbuds back in and started to meditate on the music as he distanced himself from the pain. He didn't go so far as to lose touch with the world, simply his body and time.

The EMTs eventually arrived and took him out on a wheelchair to the medical vehicle, hauling him to the hospital nearby. The doctors quickly took him in and checked him over, asking questions like how long he had the bruising, four days, how bad was it, bad, and many other inquiries.

He was put under and when he woke up, he found himself even weaker than before, now in a hospital bed staring up at the white ceiling, a color of white he so hated. When he tried to sit up, he found he didn't even have the strength for that.

The boy gave a groan as he relaxed down. He did notice something. The pain was gone, and not from drugs gone. It felt like he had healed up, but if that was the case, then Tsuna knew he had been out for days if the magic had done its job. He looked around and saw an IV drip in his arm and a glance down showed a stitched up cut in his side, so they must have operated on him.

Knowing he was weak, the boy didn't fight the lure of sleep.

Tsuna left the hospital on his own power two days later, the seventh day he was inside the building for burst appendix and head trauma. His left eyebrow was now split vertically with a few centimeter long soon to be scar from the damage inflicted on him, not that the boy cared. He denied plastic surgery as he didn't care about scars.

The pain was completely gone from his magical after-death healing by the time he entered his house with his mother fretting over him. He just gave her a small smile and walked up to his room to go relax for the rest of the day. Tomorrow he was going to start his training after all. A dark look crossed his face as his door shut. 'In time, I'll teach them all to never strike a king,' he thought as he booted up his laptop, connecting his music player to it.

First he made a training schedule. Tomorrow would test his abilities and endurance. Depending on the results, he'll increase or lower the sets and reps he would need to do then the kilometers he'd be running a day. A man who couldn't chase down his goal was useless after all.

Secondly, he checked the music scene to find it was back to the date it was when he died. He apparently resurrected much earlier than when he died, so he found his favorite artists from his mercenary days and shamelessly ripped the music from the internet into his player. What was pirating music when one literally brought a kingdom to its knees and sparked a genocide?

Thirdly, Tsuna cleaned up half his room, careful not to pull something to keep his stitches safe, so he had room to exercise. By the time the boy was done, he was ready to sleep off the day. The next morning, he woke up a bit sore, but it was a pain he easily bore.

Clean, he went downstairs, flipping on the needed lights and started breakfast off of habit. He was a king, but cooking was always a passion of his. Plus he was a vampire king, so most of his staff knew dick about cooking and those that did, well… he did die from poison after all. If he hadn't cooked his food, it would have been much sooner and off the battlefield.

His taste for that day was of Italian food, so that was the breakfast he prepared in that fashion, but seeing as he was born and bred in England, Tsuna added far more to the meal. Some ham, mushrooms, a dash of eggs, the works.

When he was done, he set the food on two plates and covered one in aluminum foil before beginning to eat his fill. It was only six in the morning and Nana would still be asleep until seven. When he finished his meal, he walked out in the bitter air and started jogging.

It didn't take long for the child to reach his limit which was ten minutes of a light run. Frowning, Tsuna immediately adjusted his plans as he forced his body to continue so he could get home for a shower before school.

When he was cleaned up, it was twenty minutes before seven and an hour before he needed to be at school. That in mind, he dressed for the day and walked outside to get a head start with getting to school, head downcast as he trotted along on sore legs with his music in his ears.

His lips mumbled the Russian lyrics as he walked through the empty street, but that was all that could be heard from the ten year old. If anyone spoke Russian, they'd be shocked at how violent the lyrics were, but being in a suburban part of Japan, that was unlikely.

His footsteps quickly went across the elementary school's threshold and he continued to slowly walk up to the building and entered, heading up to his class slowly, eyes still on the ground in front of him. He found his homeroom and walked in, seeing it was empty of all life, he took his normal seat and continued to listen to his music with dead eyes, thoughts on nothing.

The king noted when people started arriving and gossiping about him, but Tsuna didn't show any sign of him hearing them over his music. When the teacher arrived, he didn't bother taking his earbuds out and the teacher didn't care enough to force him to.

The school day passed slowly for the action-oriented soul and by the time it the bell rung, he was striding with long steps out of the room with everyone following his example. He skillfully slipped through the halls, not bumping into anyone and managed to not draw any attention to himself.

That was the beginning of his life as Tsuna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - An Empire's Birth

Time passed and no one really remembered Dame Tsuna, just insulting him when they passed off reflex and went on with their day. Tsuna didn't bother anyone and never spoke in class, fading into the background of everyday life for the students. His grades remained awful as the child just did not care to do well on the test, that and he found that he still had some issues focusing. It wasn't to the body's extent thanks to the mind mastery Potter had, but it made focusing for more than an hour on subjects he had no care a difficult chore. That and Potter already knew everything public schools offered as he did go to college off and on after Hogwarts.

The king trained constantly in his spare time, working on his magic in private and working out with increasingly difficult exercises to condition his body. By the end of his body's twelfth year, he had gained a reasonable strength and endurance of a soldier along with the scarring of a rebel king. The latter was expected, but he didn't fully understand how he became as powerful as he did physically.

He experimented of course, as an unknown with the body wasn't a good thing, but in the following months, he found it was not magic, or magic he knew, and it wasn't steroids due to him cooking everything himself. It was a mystery that bugged him, but ultimately, he did not have the needed information to begin to examine why it was.

The child wore loose clothing that hid his body from all to see. The more major facial scars were hidden under makeup so not to stand out in school. He barely made it into middle school and was barely passing as it was.

On his thirteenth birthday, he finished cooking dinner for his mother, whom he had grown to think of as his real mother. He would never forget or stop loving Lily, or his idea of her, but Nana was real and there for him. The woman was lovely and pure to a fault, making liking her an incredibly easy task. She was a bit absent-minded, but she had her heart in the right place and wanted what's best for Tsuna. When the food was plated, he went out to have his two hour long workout at five in the morning.

He left like usual before his mother woke up and headed off to school. As he walked with his head down, short hair fluttering in the breeze after he had cut it himself, he heard a small cry of terror from a female sounding voice. The king's head didn't react to the sound, but he did wander to the side towards the origin of the sound. His earbuds now dangling at the collar of his shirt.

Rounding a corner, he saw a brunette girl, Kyoko Sasagawa, being pulled to an alley by a bunch of high schoolers. They didn't notice him approaching silently as they dragged the girl into the alley, all muttering something about a bastard learning not to mess with them.

Tsuna quietly advanced, taking his hands from his pockets. A roar took his notice as a figure jetted around the corner, sliding at full speed across the concrete. The boy noted it was an upperclassman, Ryohei, the girl's brother.

Behind him came two other running after him with bats, screaming for him to give up. Tsuna watched them advance and slowly raised his hand, pointing into the alley next to him where he saw the kidnappers go. The white-haired youth, fifteen at least, nodded as he darted around the corner. Tsuna stepped past the alley at the approaching teenagers and as they tried to get past him, he lashed out.

For the first time in Tsuna's body's life, he went on the offensive and crushed one of the teenager's noses, aided by him running into the punch and the strength his smaller form held. As he fell, Tsuna ducked the other's haphazard swing. His hand sweeped down, picking up the downed one's own weapon, another bat made of aluminium, before swinging it to the side. It gave a satisfying ting as it struck flesh, fracturing the attacking one's left knee. The teenager went down with a scream of pain.

Tsuna glanced at him before straightening up, putting the bat on his shoulders. Replacing his earbuds into his ears as he had all the targets lined up now, the brunet walked into the alley and saw Kyoko's brother giving as good if not better than what he got while fighting the three older boys. Kyoko was to the side, covering her mouth and crying at the sight of her brother fighting so fiercely against her attackers.

" _Oh my lord, if you can hear~,_ " Tsuna hummed out as he approached, eyes focused intensely for the first time in years on something. His small voice drew the teenagers' attention as they shoved Ryohei back to get room. " _There's a man that you fear, and its coming your way as a gunner~,"_ his lips curled as everyone turned to face his stalking form, the bat lowering from his shoulder.

The boy didn't say a word as he stopped next to the older, bleeding, boy. The five people all stared at the new addition before they all flinched when they heard the wailing at the entrance of the alley. A snicker escaped Tsuna's lips just before he took a hard step forward, swinging the bat right into one of the teenager's arms, not wanting to kill him after all.

He went down screaming from his fractured bone as Ryohei took that as his queue to pounce forward and take down one of the others as Tsuna spun with the bat, taking a step to add his whole body behind the swing and slammed the top of the bat into the remaining teenager's stomach, bringing him down to his knees.

The bat slowly lowered as the now thirteen year old checked on his upperclassman to see him finished off the third teen with an impressive one-two combo, driving him to the ground. A wheezing cough drew the brunet's attention and with an uninterested eye, Tsuna took a step forward with one foot, bring the other one up to slam the toe of his sneaker into the winded boy's nose, breaking it, and knocking the foolish teen on his back.

The teens were now all crying on the ground from their various injuries, leaving a panting Ryohei with a deep wound next to his left eye, a sniffing Kyoko that was staring at her brother with worry, and a bored looking Tsuna spinning the dented bat around his hand. The brunet looked down at the girl as he took the needed steps to get into range and offered his free, blood covered hand to help her up, giving a kind smile even with the crimson splattered on his body.

She hesitantly took it and Tsuna lifted her up. "Take your brother to an infirmary, _darling_ ," Tsuna whispered in her ear as he stepped past her. The bat clattered on the ground as he released it and made his way out of the alley.

"That was EXTREME!" The boy heard Ryohei yell as he normally did, bringing a smile to the teen's face. The music still blaring in his ears, Tsuna made his way to the school, the little detour not causing him to be late in the least.

He put the thought of any consequences of his actions out of his mind. Not legal, but social. No one would believe the pair in thinking the loser of the school could fight like he could. When he found his seat in the back corner, he used a little magic to clean his hand and pants of the blood on it, so there was nothing that showed he was in any fight.

He was wrong to think this. The moment lunch came around, Kyoko grabbed his arm as he went to go to leave the class and wordlessly pulled him to the side where she and her friend, Hana. The latter scowling as the brunet was forced to sit next to them by her friend. "Hello," he sighed out as he looked at the two.

"Thank you for helping my brother!" Kyoko started with, grabbing Tsuna's one exposed hand.

The boy glanced at the hand and the girl holding it without much care. "What are you talking about?" He asked with a frown. "I didn't even know you had a brother," he lied expertly through his teeth.

"Wha-" Kyoko gasped, looking at Tsuna's maroon eyes. "No! You were there this morning! You help brother with those meanies that tried to hurt him! You talked to me!" Tsuna didn't react in the least.

He took a breath and leaned forward a bit, eyes dead on Kyoko's. "I didn't help your brother fight off those upperclassmen," he said under his breath, quiet enough the girl and the one next to him barely caught the words. "I didn't break anyone's bones and I didn't see anything. You didn't see me there either. Your brother was able to take out the five of them alone," he told her in a no nonsense voice. "Goodbye, darling," he muttered out as he got up with a nod of his head. "Have a lovely day."

On that note, he walked out of the room and outside where he rested until the next class begun.

Tsuna thought that was it. The next day, Kyoko forced him to eat lunch with her and Hana, but didn't mention the fight again. Hana was a bit annoyed with his being there, but suffered through it as Tsuna barely spoke to them, focused on his meal and music. But he thought that would be the most that happened.

* * *

Then, one day a few months later, Ryohei ran up to him out of nowhere. "Extreme comrade!" He yelled out as he grabbed the startled Tsuna by the shoulders. "There is a group of bullies beating up a student! Come on!" He pulled Tsuna after him and the younger teen didn't get a chance to say anything before he was literally thrown into the thick of things.

Not one to never be ready for a brawl, he recovered quickly and started slinging out lightning fast punches and grapples to take down the three bullies in front of him with the older fighter backing him up, taking three others.

Two were taken down for the count, both from Tsuna's brutal fighting while the other four quickly fled, nursing their wounds with their tails between their legs. The victim of the bully had quickly fled during the brief scuffle, not that Tsuna really minded.

Ryohei was bleeding from his nose once more, but it was a simple nosebleed, nothing broken. He turned and grinned at Tsuna who smirked up at him before slapping him on the arm as a farewell, walking off to get to class. Fast approaching feet drew the boy's attention and he glanced to his side where Ryohei was walking.

"Would you extremely join the boxing team?!" Ryohei asked with a passionate fire in his eyes.

Tsuna glanced around and saw no one around, so he answered, "No." The teen deflated a bit. "My fighting is too dangerous for the ring and I might hurt someone badly."

"Then… Will you like to team up to protect this school?!" He loudly asked, hand landing on Tsuna's shoulder, drawing him to a halt.

Tsuna blinked and shrugged. "If you can find me, I'll help you break up things."

This was the first mistake in the king's new life. Agreeing to aid a manic boxer in vigilante justice.

Every day, he'd sit with Kyoko due to her all but demanding it, much to the school's jealousy and Ryohei would join the pair to bug Tsuna about joining the boxing team to which the answer never changed. The teenage king was amused and even began to enjoy being around the group.

Hana's hate for boys flaring up whenever a male, not known through Kyoko, tried to initiate a conversation or even breath around her. The little amount Tsuna spoke, didn't cause the girl to get annoyed as she normally would. Kyoko's naive innocent nature scolding her brother for his obsession with fighting in underwear and with oven mitts. A hilarious description of boxing that horrified the brother. Lastly the intensely passionate brother that loved fighting for the sake of fighting and found hunting bullies a fun pass time. It reminded the former king of his time as a child back in Hogwarts. Less violent though.

The pair cleaned up the bullying problem quickly, Tsuna always the boxer's much more dangerous shadow no one ever expected to be with the fighter. He would direct the boy in a fight and the teen would immediately follow through with the order.

Soon, the bullying problem was gone, so they set out to take care of the crime issues of the town, always careful not to step on the toes of the local yakuza gang, Rubitaigasu. Ryohei didn't understand the care that Tsuna took, why he'd allow some people to get away with some crimes, even after the teen explained what the people were. A criminal was a criminal to him, so he didn't want to use any care, just take them down.

Rubitaigasu were a dangerous small time gang. From the reconnaissance that Tsuna was starting, they were approximately thirty strong and hung out in the poor district of the town. They controlled the protection racket of the town and were small time drug dealers. Arguably, their territory was pathetic, but they controlled the town. The power hungry teen wanted their operation as his, but knew he didn't have the firepower as of yet.

Ryohei was ready to raid their base the moment Tsuna spoke of them as they patrolled around the town, but Tsuna expressed his concern for doing that. "They are not a powerful gang, no political clout, no police in their pockets, nothing to get them off. Small time and probably don't even have the connection for firearms. But they have numbers on their side and we are but two teenagers."

"Then… why not extremely recruit Hibari-san!" He cried out excitedly, forcing a frown on his companion's face.

"Because when they fall, I take over their operations and men, get rid of the drugs, but keep the protection racket open," Tsuna admitted grimly, startling the man next to him. "Force them to patrol the territory under my control for crime, help out the town while bringing in some money while doing it. Hibari-san is a lunatic that wouldn't be satisfied until they are all bleeding at his feet."

"Why?" the boxer asked. "That doesn't seem too extreme, Tsuna."

"Because if you want to stop the more serious crime in this town past children preying on children, we will need men and power behind us," He informed the teen next to him darkly as they walked around. "Neither which happens if in our power grab, a lunatic breaks the entire gang I wish to control." He placed one earbud into his left ear as he walked around the sparsely filled street, the boxer to his right. "This is my town and I don't like the idea that my mother is in any semblance of danger."

"Same with my sister," the teen next to Tsuna quietly noted. "So… how do you think we go about this?"

Tsuna explained in a bored tone, "Beat them senseless and tell them their new place. When they rebel later, we repeat the same thing again, offering no quarters and break some bones of the more strong willed. When they go down, we will have the manpower to make sure this town is protected. So for now, we train harder, learn how to fight better, and teach you to understand the proper way to fight against knives. In time, we will get them off the street."

The teen next to him sounded receptive to the idea now there was an attack plan in the works and so for the next nine months, that was what they did. Tsuna increased his training regime greatly, doing dangerous hikes in the wilderness with Ryohei to get practical muscles, and started sparring with the blond in the ring, both using their preferred fighting method. Ryohei loses more than wins due to Tsuna's brutality, but he was getting away from boxing solely and learning kickboxing on the side, strengthening his legs. Tsuna used conjured dull knives and taught the boxer how to fight with a blade, stating when his sister was in danger, you don't play by rules anymore.

The teen was a born fighter, that was clear to Tsuna. He would never be a knife fighter, but that wasn't the point behind the training. He could control a knife fight and that would be enough. Get the man to take up some martial arts, some military fighting styles, and even old American boxing, then the teen would be unstoppable in a street fight.

In the dead of winter, the two teenagers walked the streets toward where Tsuna knew the yakuza gang hung out. Ryohei had a baseball bat on his shoulder, a warm jacket on with the hood up along with simple khakis on. Tsuna led the way with loose jeans belted at his waist, his old sneakers, a worn hoodie with a leather vest over it. For what was a vampire king without some leather, he justified to himself in a moment of humor. His short brown hair slicked back with gel, tamed for once in his life. At his waist, hung in a leather sheath, was a combat knife that he hoped he wouldn't need, but had just in case. Both of them had black leather gloves on.

The pair walked towards the building where two men were smoking outside. They saw the two coming and both flipped out a switchblade as the two approached. Ryohei stepped forward and with a shout of "Extreme!" knocked the knives out of their hands with one well aimed strike using the wooden bat. That was one habit the teen couldn't be bothered to stop.

The two gangsters held their broken hands and were too distracted to stop Tsuna from coming behind them and elbowing them in the head, knocking them out by the painful blow. Tsuna opened the door and took point as Ryohei trailed behind him.

In front of them was a staircase so they jogged up and got ready to bust into the main room of the building. There were a few offices above, but the first floor was a large lobby area that had a thin door between the landing and the stairs. Tsuna took a step forward and kicked the door in, immediately scanning the room as it was revealed. He noticed that the lobby was filled with couches and gang members.

The two didn't wait for them to get their bearings as they rushed in, "Take the left!" Tsuna roared out as his fist crashed against the cheek of a gangster, laying him out on the floor, unconscious. Ryohei quickly started swinging his bat in tight arches as Tsuna had showed him, taking down yakuza left and right. None of them had any training and were too surprised to put up a strong defense.

The king made short work of the men in front of him, flipping them around like flies and breaking noses and jaws with each punch and busting nuts with each kick. Soon, everyone was on the floor, all twenty members of the gang, groaning and moaning. To the side was a large tattooed man that was holding his balls from where Tsuna had kneed him. The leader of the gang.

The teenager silently walked over to him as Ryohei covered the room. "Eyes up, bastard," Tsuna said in a quiet voice above the wheezing man. He did so and Tsuna slammed his knuckles into his face, his torso hitting the ground. Ryohei said nothing as Tsuna had explained what he was doing before hand. "Sorry, sorry," he chuckled out as he reached down and pulled the groaning man up. "I don't like criminals and all, so I get ahead of myself sometimes."

"Who do you think you are?!" The yakuza spit out, spit and a tooth bounced off the leather vest.

"Well… I think I'm the guy that just led a two man strike on your gang," Tsuna smirked out arrogantly as he looked around. "But… I'm also a power hungry guy that is very interested in usurping your control of this territory. See… You hurt people for fun and well… I'm a concerned citizen that is taking action for the good of my home."

"You're just a kid whose balls haven't even dropped!" The man sneered up at Tsuna. The boy just smiled passively at him and without his face changing, he slammed his calloused fist into the man's cheek, knocking him to the floor once again. "Fuck!" He cried out.

Tsuna pulled him back up onto his knees. "Doesn't matter where my balls are. What matters is this. This operation of yours. It's mine now," Tsuna informed the man. The guy's face twisted into a sneer and whipped up his hand. Tsuna knew he could have dodged it easily, but when he saw what was in the man's grasp, his face turned into a grin.

His hands met the swing and grabbed the object, jacking it to the side to break the leader's finger as he relieved him of the weapon. Now in the boy's hand was a Japanese police issue revolver. "tsk tsk tsk," Tsuna clicked his tongue at the yakuza as Ryohei expressed his shock at seeing the gun. "Having a pistol in this country? Wow." Tsuna than did something no one expected, he placed the gun barrel to the man's head. "You were going to kill me, weren't you?" He asked like he was asking if it was going to rain.

"Now… be careful with that!" The gangster warned with sweat dripping from his head. "It's dangerous!"

"Oh I know," Tsuna said as he stared down at the guy. He smirked as he drew the gun back and put it in the back of his pants with a notice-me-not charm on it that would be good for hours. "Now… This building is mine, so let's retire to your office and get things settled in, I have all the transfer papers ready," he pulled out a set of documents folded inside his vest.

"You won't get away with this!" The man sneered as he slowly got to his feet.

"Why do I need to get away with this? I'm simply doing what's best for the town. If you and your men reform, you can even stay here. Nothing changes but who's in charge. Minus the drugs, that's a big no-no," he said in a voice like he was talking to a child.

"Rook, watch these guys while I talk with tattoos here," Tsuna called over to the watching teen, who gave a nervous nod. He didn't sign up for guns after all. "Don't worry man, just watch the door and be ready."

The pair went upstairs. The moment they broke eye line of Ryohei, Tsuna had the pistol jammed into the man's back. "Don't do anything funny," the teen growled at the now renewed nervous man. It only took thirty minutes, but with magic and everything aiding the teen, he had the building transferred to a dummy account he had funds in for the taxes off of looting the pockets of bullies and gangsters. It was under a man named Harold Potter, a native born Japanese citizen that Tsuna had set up using ample amount of magic and mind control.

"Now, get out," Tsuna ordered the tattooed man. "And remember, if and when you come back, I have your gun. Be a shame if a police officer found it with your prints all over it." He waved his gloved hand at the man who paled.

The man quickly fled and Tsuna walked down after him, finding all the gangsters were now against the wall, some with fresh wounds after getting too rowdy. "Now… Gentlemen!" Tsuna called out as he stopped in front of them. "I'm making a new gang. Haven't got the name of it yet, but we will be taking over your old protection ring! Anyone interested in joining?"

"Like we'd work with a brat like you!" One of the older members sneered out from where he stood.

Tsuna blinked at them slowly. "Oh… well… I'm sad to hear that. I'll just be calling my boy, Hibari Kyoya, to clean up then. Sure you've heard of the little psycho. After all, you are a criminal element in his town." The twenty men all paled at the mention of Hibari.

"You wouldn't!" One of them called out.

"Your leader just pulled a gun on me… why wouldn't I?" Tsuna asked the man with a raised eyebrow, causing him to visibly begin sweating. "Now, those who want to join my little gang and keep this place as a hang out, step forward and kneel. Those who don't… well… I'll take your picture, get your name, and you're free to leave."

"What… is the goal of the gang?" One of the younger members called out nervously.

Tsuna grinned widely, showing off a slightly covered Glasgow smile he hid usually under makeup, which was running a bit from the workout. "Why peace-keeping. We," he pointed between Ryohei and himself, "Are vigilantes. And this town is rather large, so we thought it'd be best to step up our efforts with a little recruitment drive."

"We extremely wish to expand our area of protection!" Ryohei exclaimed with a fiery grin. "And you were a danger to our families!"

"Quite," Tsuna smiled out at the man's words. "So… who's in?" They all stepped forward and Tsuna nodded. "Form a line," he ordered as he took out a camera. "Bats, take out the paper."

Ryohei took his side with a pen and paper in hand, the men now nervous. "Oh calm down, it's merely insurance that if you betray us, we have your photo and information for the lunatic." The men slowly came forward, one by one and told their name and had their picture taken. When everything was done, Tsuna ordered them to get out. "Oh… call whoevers not here and tell them of the change. If they object, I'll talk to them tomorrow at six here."

They nodded and did as ordered. When the door was locked, Tsuna finally relaxed. "That… went better than I thought," Ryohei observed quietly for once. A hand fell on the back of Tsuna's neck and he was pulled backwards into a crushing hug against the man's chest. "Why didn't you tell me they'd have guns?"

"I didn't know," Tsuna answered, patting his arm. "Now c'mon, we have to clean up the drugs and find any weapons laying around." The teen nodded, releasing the shorter vigilante, and they quickly started searching the building.

Ryohei found a few packs of weed which they put into a box that Tsuna planned to dump and a box of bullets for the gun in Tsuna's waistband. A few hours later, they started their ways to their home. Paranoid, Tsuna led Ryohei on an elaborate route to his house to avoid tails.

The vampire in Tsuna's soul kept him alert to treachery. A skill he knew would keep him alive in the coming years.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can make excuses all I want, but I just got sidetracked writing like four other 200,000 word outlines for stories I'd probably never actually write. Sorry, I think I'll be trying to get back on with this, but I'm not sure. I've been yelled at a lot for the Gamer Arc thing, so... I dunno anymore. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Law**

The next few weeks went fine. Tsuna straightened out the drug trade with the dealers and told them they had to find someone else to distribute, but not before making note who he was speaking with over the phone. The nine other gangsters that were missing quickly fell in line with the group and they started going out to do the normal thing, if with less intimidation, and absolutely no harming the client.

Tsuna handled any internal disputes with Ryohei's help. They both set down the law together that if someone was hurting someone else for any reason beside protecting a client, they'd find themselves with half a brick of dope in their place of residence like their old leader did after Tsuna heard he was gathering friends to attack their base.

After that example was made, the gang slowly took up their job as vigilantes quickly. Their lives didn't really change that much, just they didn't have any illegal drugs available. Tsuna made patrol orders for them and lessened their gang payments for the first three months for them to get use to their new place. The less money they had to put into the gang helped them accept their new leader.

At school, Tsuna was still the loser that everyone hated, even if the bullies secretly were scared of the short teen. They had a rep and if they mentioned Tsuna beat them, that'd be it. Ryohei and he didn't speak of the gang that he had formed, but Ryohei was still as passionate as ever with boxing, fighting everyone willing for a little blood sport at the club while Tsuna dealt with the gang's workings.

It didn't take long for their influence to spread further and six months after the protection force was set up, Tsuna led the fight to take over a gang and assimilate them into their numbers. Ryohei showed how much of a beast he had become in fighting, but he was still innocent, no one taking the step into murder, so he didn't see the terrible side of what could happen.

The yakuza gang that they took were the original drug pushers, they grew dope in a warehouse that Tsuna reported to the police. The drug task force weakened the gang's hold enough that his smaller one took over after the heat died down.

The new members easily joined Tsuna's gang, Tutori. Ryohei stayed as his right hand through thick and thin as Tsuna slowly expanded his gang. Their protection business becoming lucrative with their name spreading. The police liked to root around them, but when they saw no crimes being committed, just a group of 'concerned citizens,' they backed off just a bit.

Sitting in his office within Namimori, the tattooed leader whom Tsuna had forgotten the name of, he got a call while going over some paperwork. He flipped open his burner and found it was Roga calling, his manager of his Shibata branch. "Yo," Tsuna answered as he looked over some of the reports he had gotten from the south.

"Yeah… umm… boss… It would seem there's been a… crime done by one of the men," Roga stuttered out.

"And? Why do you need to call me about it? Just hit them with a hefty fine for the accounts," Tsuna sighed as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"He broke the second rule," Roga quietly said. Tsuna froze when he heard that, the smoke streaming from his mouth as he blew hard. "We need you to come down for the ruling."

"I'll be there soon," Tsuna said in a dull voice as he crushed his cigarette in the ash tray. He took his leather vest from where it was on his seat and pulled it on as he marched out of his office.

"Where you going, boss?" One of the newer recruits asked as Tsuna crossed the room.

"Shibata. A member broke the second rule," Tsuna told him, his voice quiet, but traveled the room. The shock had everyone freeze.

The first to snap out of things was one of the first generation of members, Misaki. "I'll give you a ride there, boss," he said getting to his feet.

"Thanks," Tsuna said as he led the way to where he knew the car was parked. He hopped into the back as the man took the driver side. The trip up was quiet, the driver not wanting to irritate Tsuna any more than he was and Tsuna was thinking about how to deal with the man that broke the rule.

He was still thinking about it when they pulled to a stop in front of the base just as the clock hit twenty-two. Tsuna got out of the car and walked into the building, the door being opened by the guard. His footsteps were covered by the yelling voices at the other end of the building.

He crossed the main lobby and arrived at the meeting room where the voices were coming out of. The teen took a breath before opening the door to see the manager and three other higher ranking gang members. "I'm telling you, we have to wait for the boss!" The manager argued. "He's guilty, he was caught in the act and the woman's already at the police!"

"Oh… then that makes this simple," Tsuna said as he entered, glancing around until his eyes landed on the one who broke one of his five rules, a rat looking man that was handcuffed on his knees with a guard next to him. "Is he the one?" The group jumped at his arrival and the manager quickly hustled over.

"Yes sir, Takara Kata. We found him in the act after a patrol heard a scream and the woman is now with the police after one of our own dropped her off to get her some help," Roga reported to the teenager as he looked down at the cowering man. The bastard was snivelling and begging that he was innocent.

Not saying a word, Tsuna crouched in front of the traitor. The man's eyes were downcast, but Tsuna wouldn't have that. His hand lashed out and roughly grabbed his chin forcing the man's eyes to meet his own, then he used the ability that had saved his life dozens of times in the past two decades.

A probe entered the man's eyes, pushing into his mind, and Tsuna quickly rifled through the man's thoughts. What he found disgusted him. It wasn't the first time he broke the rule. He was a serial rapist that was wanted for a dozen known rape charges around Shibata. "Kata… Kata… Kata," Tsuna sighed out. "Why did you do this to all those women?"

"I didn-" he started to say before he was cut off.

Tsuna's hand went down to his throat and grabbed him by the face, slamming him back into the wall as the usually quiet teenager roared, "Don't lie to me!" The teen released his throat for only a second before grabbing his face, pulling him back before smashing his head through the drywall, then tore him out of it. "I asked you why! You're already guilty!"

The teen heard the startled people behind him, none having witnessed anything but the reasonable side of Tsuna. All those that had seen him like this were in jail on drug or weapon charges. Tsuna then put a little suggestion that he should tell the truth deep into his mind. "The bitches had it coming! You're with me right, you see them flaunting their asses for all to see. So I grabbed a taste! They wanted it!"

Tsuna knew the answer, but needed it spoken aloud. "How many..."

"Oh I gave over fifteen sweet girls the fun they deserved!" The man answered with a sick grin.

Tsuna sighed and lowered his head for a moment. He knew what he had to do. The man needed to be an example. "Roga… go grab a couch cushion," he ordered quietly as his eyes came to rest on the rapist. When he didn't hear him move, Tsuna looked back and met his eyes with a glare. The man jumped and quickly went to fill the order.

"Takara Kata. You broke the second rule of the Toturi. You raped fifteen innocent women for your own sick pleasure," Tsuna said in a disappointed tone to the man, hand outstretched for the cushion as the man rushed back into the room. "You betrayed your brothers with your actions and hurt the innocent, against everything we stand for."

"Everyone… pass this on. If you rape a woman, you go to jail for the crime, admitting it to the police," he looked around at everyone, seeing they were riveted on the conversation. "This you all know. But if you repeat that offense multiple times and we find out, you die." On the word 'die,' Tsuna pressed the cushion to the man's face and pulled out his pistol, a simple thirty-eight revolver that he got from the take over in the beginning of the gang. He pushed the barrel into the cushion and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot was muffled as the soundwaves were blocked by the cushion. That blocking capabilities meant nothing as the bullet passed through the fabric like butter and opened the man's skull, splattering the wall behind him along with a bullet hole.

Tsuna gave a sigh as everyone jumped back. The cushion fell away to reveal the bullet had taken the man's left temple off, the back of his head open to let brains seep out. "Clean up this mess. Burn the body somewhere it won't be notice and bury the remains. Move," Tsuna ordered as he put the gun back into his waistband.

He glanced over and blinked at the men staring at the body. "I said move. And don't lose any sleep over this monster. He's the serial rapist everyone was looking for," Tsuna said as he got to his feet. The men started to move, only to stop when Tsuna cleared his throat, feeling the need to remind the men of what they must follow. He looked at each one in the room as he spoke, "Remember this men. Do not kill unless needed, Do not rape for any reason, do not steal, do not turn on your brothers, and always defend the innocent. Five simple tenets that should be easily followed. Don't let anyone break them again."

His parting words said, Tsuna stalked out of the room. He walked out to see Misaki smoking a cigarette as he waited. "Finished already, boss?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"It was a clear cut problem and solution," Tsuna answered as he took a seat in the car, putting in his ear buds. "No reason to linger." His hand slowly were put together as he rested his head on them, focusing on his music. Murder was never something Potter had taken lightly, and that feeling hadn't changed. But the king knew when executions were necessary and as the lord of his people, he was the one who would be the man to deal out the execution.

Misaki dropped him off at the headquarters and Tsuna slowly walked back to his house, cold air doing nothing to the dangerous looking teenager. His clothes slowly left his body into runes tattooed along his arms, replaced with his school uniform. A quick cleaning charm through his hair fixed the hair gel. Gone was the dangerous gang leader and in its place was a nervous looking fourteen year old that hid under his loose clothes.

"Tuna-fish!" A man cried out from the teen's home's doorway as he approached the house. The man, a blond fellow with short cropped hair, his face alight with a grin, only to freeze when he got a look at his son. The multiple scarring including a Glasgow smile threw him off, having not been covered up, something Tsuna never bothered with when he was working. "What happened to you and why are you back so late?!"

"Iemitsu," he greeted with a nod, ignoring the question. "What brings you back into town?"

"To see my beautiful family of course!" He said with a grin. Tsuna glanced around his form to see his blushing mother.

"I'll be in my room," he sighed. "Sorry I was late, I had to take care of something that had to be done now. So… just don't be too loud. I have to get up early," he told his mother with a deadpanned look before glancing at his frozen father. Not saying a word to him, he hopped up the stairs his sneakers whispering across the wooden floor.

He changed into pajamas, stashing his firearm into his warded little cubby within his closet's floorboard. It prevented anything technological or magical from seeing inside or even seeing it. It looked like a normal floorboard to anyone that looked at it.

He slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, he was up at his normal time to get his thirty kilometer run in followed by his intense muscular endurance workout. He changed into his workout gear and went downstairs to make breakfast. His eyes noted the multitude of empty beer cans on the living room's table, so he made sure no one was awake before summoning them into the trashcan.

He then made a breakfast for four, taking two portions for himself so he had the energy and protein needed to benefit from his work out. He wrapped up the food and set out the food he'd make a bento out of, before going for his run. He wouldn't have made food for the drunk, but if he didn't Nana just would.

Ryohei joined him halfway through, which gave the pair time to talk about the gang and how things were going with it. Tsuna left out the discipline part. Ryohei was his muscle and backup, but he was not part of the law within the gang. That was a burden that solely rested on his shoulders.

They finished off their run with Ryohei parting to get to his house. Tsuna continued on and did a dozen more kilometers before getting back to start his second stage of work. By the time he was done, he was pleasantly sore.

The weights in his room coming to a rest on the clearing side as he finished his varied workout. He had taken up the carpet one day and drawn reinforcement runes on the boards, so nothing would dent them if he dropped a weight. Nana didn't know about the weights, due to her respecting his boundaries enough not to go in his room without permission.

He made his way downstairs as he tied up his tie. His eyes landed on his mother and Iemitsu eating the food he had laid out. His mother looked, as Ryohei would put it, extremely content with life at the moment. Tsuna didn't give a damn enough to look at his deadbeat father. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek as he went to cook his lunch. "Thanks for breakfast, sweetie," she called over cheerfully. Tsuna gave an unseen smile as he fried some shrimp and rice for himself, steaming some vegetables on the side for a balanced meal.

"I'll be late again. The club needs me to stay back to deal with the fallout of an internal issue that came about yesterday. I'll be back in time for dinner," Tsuna told his mother with a glance over to check if she heard.

"Is everything alright?" She asked with a worried tone.

Tsuna gave a nod. "Yeah, just a member decided to break some rules I had laid out. Had to sort that out which was why I was out so long."

"What club are you apart of, Tuna-fish?" Iemitsu asked curiously with a smile.

Tsuna blinked at him before turning back to his lunch, not answering his question. He knew he'd get it from his mother though. "Oh, our Tsuna is the head of the home club at his school!" That was the lie he told her when he explained why he would be out so late. "He even started it!"

Tsuna secretly smirked when he saw Iemitsu's shoulders slump when he heard he was the head of what most would call a girl's club. He didn't linger as he expertly filled his bento and took off. "Cya later, mom," he told her as he left.

His trip to the school was uneventful. The student body went out of the way to knock into him, none the least scared as no one was stupid enough to tell anyone they had been beaten up by him. He found his seat in the back of the room with his music playing in his ears like normal, head bobbing up and down a bit as he watched the lesson go by, making sure he retained most of the information.

The day played out the same and Tsuna took a seat next to Hana. Ryohei was in high school now, so he could no longer join them sadly. Kyoko was chatting with Hana about this and that while Tsuna was eating his bento when a hand reached out and smacked the food onto the floor.

"Hey," he pathetically whined out as he looked up at the bully that pushed his lunch on the floor for the third time that month, seeing as it had only been a fortnight, that was a lot. The boy never targeted anyone else, so he simply bore it with a frown. No need to break the act after all. The bully and now his two friends pulled him out of his chair and slammed his face into the floor, scrubbing his face into the remains of his food before letting him go. 'Now there is,' he thought to himself on the floor.

Kyoko and Hana were yelling for them to stop as Tsuna slowly rose, sightlessly grabbing a tissue from his bag and rubbed his face, getting everything covering his face off. A scowl grew on his face as he straightened up and looked at the bullies. The trio all flinched back at the scarring on the teenager's face while the girls gaped. They all knew of the one he had gotten from Hibari, but they didn't know where the freckle like scar on his left cheek or the widened lip scars came from.

Tsuna stepped into the bully's personal space and met his eyes with a glare. "Apologize," he told the boy in a no nonsense voice. All he got in reply was a push that he allowed to knock him back, right next to an empty desk.

Tsuna's hand grabbed the desk and with one arm, he brought it up and hurled it at the thug on the right, taking everyone by surprise. No one expected that level of violence so quickly from the weakling of the school.

The desk knocked the boy to the floor as Tsuna wordlessly stepped forward and smashed his calloused fist into the one who dared to rub his face onto the floor. The teen went down with a sharp cry of pain, but Tsuna wasn't finish as he took a second step, bringing his foot up and booting the last teen in the chest, sending his form slamming into the desk behind him, tripping him to the floor.

The room was dead silent as they stared at the normal pathetic guy that looked weaker than most girls in the class just took down three of the largest people in the school with brutal ease. Tsuna's eyes didn't shift from where they were focused on the one holding his mouth.

His black sneaker lifted up and he stepped onto the teen's chest, leaning forward to press all his weight down on him. "Eyes up, fucker," he growled in a tone that sent chills down everyone's spine. The teen looked up through his tears and met the maroon eyes staring down at him. "Get on your knees," he ordered as he took a step back, crossing his arms as his eyes stayed on the bleeding teens. When he didn't move, Tsuna stomped on his knee, forcing the boy to cry out. "I said, on your knees."

His face was set in a familiar frown for those who were against him. It wasn't cold, nor was it warm. It showed he thought the people in front of him were beneath him. The teen struggled to do as ordered and got on his knees. "Apologize for ruining my lunch."

The teen stammered out, "I'm s-sorry, d-dam-" A foot stepped into his line of sight. "I'm sorry, Sawada-san!"

"Good. Grab your friends and get to the nurse. None of them are that hurt. They're just pretending to be down," he told him, smirking when he saw the pair flinch at his words. The teen scrambled to his feet and fled the quiet room, his buddies following behind him.

The gang boss didn't say a word as he crouched down and grabbed his bento and put the lid back on it, stashing it in his bag. He stood once more with the bag over his shoulder and glanced at the still gaping girls. "Sorry you had to see that, m'ladies," he mumbled low at them, his voice barely reaching their ears before he walked out of the room.

The moment he walked out, he ducked a strike from the bastard child. "I'm not in the mood, Hibari-san," Tsuna sighed out as he continued to walk down the hall, heading towards the exit of the school. He ducked and weaved around the bloodthirsty protector of the school. "What do you want?"

"How can a herbivore as low as you dodge my attacks?!" He sneered out as he increased his speed. Tsuna didn't answer and simply took off at a dash through the school, going as fast as he could before breaking line of sight and apperated away, back to his base of operations.

His clothes shifted into his normal attire and he summoned some hair gel to tame his hair back. He got it just as he liked it right as he entered the headquarters. He walked in and saw that his subordinates were having a merry time with some call girls.

When they saw their boss enter, they all greeted him with a smile, some already drunk in the middle of the day. "What's the occasion?" He asked with a raised eyebrow at seeing some of the members getting worked over by whores.

"It's a Friday! No work tomorrow!" One of them cheered, not noting he wasn't at work now. This drew a snort from the teen as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. A light appeared next to him from one of his men and he nodded his thanks as he lit his stick, taking a drag off it.

Tsuna simply walked over to one of the empty couches and grabbed a beer as he sat down. He twisted the cap off and relaxed back into the seat, watching the television which had on an old American cowboy movie subtitled into Japanese.

"What you doing here so early, boss?" One of the men getting a blowjob asked.

"Beat the hell out of a shit that rubbed my face onto the floor. Figured I'd leave before Hibari decided I should have another scar on my beautiful face," he laughed out as he took a sip of his beer. He had walked in on this a few times, so had Ryohei, but unlike the innocent youth, he had no desire or need to flee. Ryohei was a bit distressed, but when he learned everything was legal, he calmed down a little, still not too happy with the services the men have, nor comfortable being around it.

A sneer grew on the face of all the men, even the whores looked a bit unhappy about it. "Want us to find the little bitches and teach them a lesson?" A man offered with a frown.

"Nah, threw a desk at one and knocked the others teeth loose. They're just children, so that should be enough," he told them with a sigh before sipping on his beer.

One gang member chuckled. "Wouldn't you be considered a child then? If you go to school with them and all."

"If you consider me a child, I am scared for the maturity of this gang," Tsuna snarked out as he finished his beer. "So… I know you all want to enjoy getting your dick sucked, so I'll make this quick." The men looked at him, even the ones in the middle of enjoying the service. "Who here was against my actions last night?"

That sombered up the mood. "We think… you did the right thing. He broke the rule and… the rules are fairly simple. Even my three year old can follow them," one of them said. "Plus… Kata was always a weird fucker when I met him." An agreement went up through the group.

"Alright, well. I've distracted you from your pussy enough, so I'll be in my office if you need me," Tsuna said. He had some investments to make for himself using his portion of the gang's earnings. He skimmed half a percent off the main account a month for himself, which wasn't too much, but it was adding up as his gang was growing bigger. Upstairs, he quietly began reading over some of the paperwork for investing into a women's fashion store in town that was doing great business. That and the paperwork for investing into some other local stores.

He had a few meetings he'd have to set up, but the stores he was looking at were desperate for financial aid in the climate today. He spent the rest of the school day sitting in his office like this and when four hit, he finally put the papers down and headed out, not bothering to change his hair this time. Now that his violent nature was out, he'd keep his hair as he liked it.

He entered the house and walked upstairs, noting the giggling behind his mother's door as he passed. He placed his books on his bed and put in his music as he pulled a book from the shelf. It was of basic mechanics of engines, a skill that Potter never had.

The workaholic in Tsuna didn't allow him to do anything that wasn't productive, so Tsuna planned to pick up a hobby working on cars. So with the book in hand, he walked downstairs and sat down on the couch, his ragged hoodie on with his jeans still loose on his body. Yawning, the teen worked his way through the dry as hell text slowly, forcing his mind to take in the information. He only got a forth of the way through when five struck, so he snapped the book shut.

Not having expected to be back, Tsuna hadn't planned out dinner, so he figured a simple handmade pasta with shrimp. He didn't think his mother would be down anytime soon, so he started on the pasta after washing his hands and pulling on an apron.

The pasta came out fine and he cut it into a fettuccine style of noodle as he planned to have a thicker sauce to go with the shrimp, maybe something with lemon in it to go with the seafood. He hummed quietly with his music, mumbling the fast Spanish lyrics to himself in perfect sync with the music.

The pasta was placed into the boiling water as he bobbed his head, his hair staying in place from the product keeping it back. The shrimp was well on its way to being finished, frying in the pan in a beer batter and just needed a few more minutes like the sauce did.

He timed it just right to finish everything together and he tossed everything in one bowl mixing the sauce over everything getting the shrimp throughout the dish to soak in the sauces. As he cooked, he sipped on the remains of the beer he used in the batter, muttering his music to himself

A cry of alarm had the boy sliding the beer along the counter to free up his hands as he tore out a two large knives and raise them as he spun on his heels, ready to stab anything that caused the alarm. His mother was staring at him in shock. "Scare the _piss_ out of me," Tsuna breathed out with wide eyes as he lowered the blades in his hand.

He turned back around and slammed the knives back into the block before turning back to his mother. "Are you okay, mom?" He asked with a sigh as he tapped his chest to try to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Tuna-fish," Iemitsu said in surprise as he looked the radically different teen up and down. "What did you do?"

"Put hair gel into my hair after someone pulled on it," he answered quietly as he grabbed the bowl of pasta and some tongs as he transferred the dish to the table where three plates were already waiting. "I made dinner, so sit down and eat before it gets cold."

His mother shook off the change in appearance quickly as she took a seat at the head of the table and Tsuna took her left. "Well… you look like a delinquent, sweetie," she said with pouting lips as she put some of the pasta on her plate. "This looks great though."

"Just fitting the image of a failure I guess," he said quietly as he took the tongs when his mother finished dishing out her food. When he had his, he slid it over to Iemitsu. "How was your day, mom?"

"Great," she answered with a blush as she ate the pasta dish. "Your's, sweetie?"

"Well… I think I got suspended, but the club issue was sorted out," he said as he ate with the manners of a king.

Iemitsu started choking on his food when Tsuna spoke as Nana stared at the teen. "What did you do?!" She questioned, meal forgotten.

Tsuna shrugged. "I was eating lunch and some punk and his goons knocked my food to the floor then shoved my face into it." Tsuna chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck under his hair. "I might have lost my temper and might have hit one with a desk before knocking another's teeth loose."

He ignored the gaping look from his mother and Iemitsu as he continued to eat his food. He was kind of proud of how the sauce came out. He was never that great with sauces after all. "You've never been violent though, Tsuna!" Nana cried out.

"Yes I have," Tsuna absently said as he took another bite, stopping Iemitsu from saying something. "I backup my bro, Ryohei, when he helps take down bullies around the school. No punk wants to be known as the guy who was taken down by the dead last, so no one really knows what I do. Been at it for going on three years."

"Is that..." Nana slowly started. "Where all those scars I've seen on you are from?"

"From fighting, yeah," he answered shortly. Not a lie, but not true in the context he said it in.

"My son… a thug," Iemitsu moaned into his hand. "Where did I go wrong?"

"You been here a total of a year in the past fourteen and some years," Tsuna told him. "Mom's been doing a good enough job steering me clear from more terrible habits and she didn't know about the vigilante acts."

He finished his plate as the pair stared at him. He put more food on his plate and continued eating, hungry from missing lunch. "Eat mom. It's all hand made," Tsuna told Nana with a glance. The woman slowly went back to eating and so did Iemitsu.

The meal finished in silence and Tsuna cleaned the dishes as Iemitsu commandeered the couch along with a case of beer. Nana joined Tsuna in cleaning up the dish. "Are you okay, Sweetie?" She asked Tsuna in a worried voice. "Is all this about your father?"

"First, he's not my father," Tsuna told her in a quiet voice. She looked like she was going to protest. "I don't remember him passed pictures. He is not my father," he explained. "And no. I simply lost my temper today and it was a long time coming. It had nothing to do with him being here. The guy had been bothering me for a while and I just figured I'd stop acting pathetic for once," he sighed out as he handed her a plate to dry.

"You're not pathetic, Tsuna," Nana argued as she put her dry hand on the teen's shoulder. "You might not be the best student, but you're amazing at cooking and a lot of other things. I've heard you singing and you're good at that and in all those different languages too."

Tsuna smiled a bit and bumped his shoulder into hers as a thanks. "I got this. Spend time with your husband while he's here," the brunet told her. His mother gave him a grateful smile and went over to Iemitsu.

The teen frowned at the dishes before sighing, putting his ear buds back into his ears and turning on his music. " _Es que yo sin ti, y tú sin mi, Dime quién puede ser feliz~,_ " Tsuna hummed out as he continued to finish the dishes.

He put the dishes away and grabbed the lukewarm beer from the counter and tossed it away as he walked into the living area. He grabbed his engine's book and was about to leave when the already tipsy Iemitsu told him, "There's no need to go upstairs, Tuna-fish, just have a seat."

Not caring really, Tsuna dropped into an empty armchair and began to reading his book. Iemitsu tried to get him to answer some questions, but Tsuna barely acknowledged his presence in the room, focused on his book and thinking of how to expand the Toturi.

There was a gang to the south that were getting rowdy, liking to think themselves as some big time slavers through the underground. He was talking with Roga about taking them out in a small strike team, find their slaving ring shut it down. Get the police to aid in rescuing the freed slaves while they took care of the rest of the gang.

"Thinking intensely there, son. What's on your mind? Worried about school?" Iemitsu observed as he sipped on his fourth beer.

"No. Club activity," he absently answered before he caught himself. He blinked back down at his book and went back to thinking of who would be best to bring with him in the strike. These were slavers, so they'd be armed. Roga had three in mind that were former soldiers. Experienced in fighting and knew their way around a gun. They were on the list, but he wouldn't be hitting a slave ring with just that.

They'd go in during the night of course. Get some night vision goggles through some under channels, get a few pistols and bullets with them. Tsuna knew how to make suppressors and modify guns to take them, so that was covered. The team would kill anyone armed and take the rest prisoner. It'll take time though, get more information and spread their network out further.

The guns would take some time and money while the goggles would be rather simple to get. Expensive, but simple. To outfit a team of six like he wanted, Tsuna expected to spend a more than forty thousand yen for the equipment. A hefty chunk of the gang's profit

The day passed slowly as he planned the murder of multiple people in the same room as his mother and his biological father. Both thinking he was worrying over a home education club.


	4. Chapter 4

**I won't make an excuse. I just didn't want to update. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4 - There will be Blood

The next day after the incident, Tsuna had his hair slicked back in his gangster style and forwent his yellow jacket and the tie. His ear buds were in their usual place as he walked down the street, cigarette between his lips as he no longer had a pathetic image to uphold.

He arrived early at the school and stomped out the nub of the cigarette left as he walked into the building. No one was around to bother him, so he quickly walked into the main office and leaned on the desk, eyes connecting with the secretary. "Question, ma'am," he said to the surprised looking woman. She gave a slow nod. "Am I suspended? There was an altercation yesterday after some… unsavory fellows that shoved my face into the floor. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The woman turned to her computer and entered the information. "Ah… no. There's no record of anything being reported. Did you get in a fight?"

Tsuna blinked at the woman slowly. "No," he side in a clear, truthful voice. "Violent words were exchanged, that's all. I've seen people suspended for that though." The woman nodded and the boy turned with that information out of the way, waving his hand over his shoulder.

The teenager made his way to his homeroom and sat down at his back desk, earbuds firmly in his head. The class slowly filtered in a quite a few of them were glancing back at the decidedly more dangerous looking teenager in the back.

The teacher entered and took role as normal. He didn't care enough about Tsuna to even look his way, so when he heard the muttered, "Present," he went about informing the class the news around the school. When he finished, he packed up and left for the first class.

No teacher noticed the different looking Tsuna as they barely even knew the boy was in the class past a name on a failing student's paper. Lunch came soon and the teen didn't move from his position as he pulled out his lunch. He figured after his more… anger-motivated display of violence, Kyoko wouldn't be interested in speaking with him.

He was wrong as a desk slammed into his as Kyoko moved to sit next to him while Hana hesitantly did the same across from him. He glanced at the girls and snorted, "Figured you wouldn't want to be around me after I took down three guys next to you."

"Well..." Kyoko said, cheeks puffing out as she thought. "Brother always said you were kinda a… ah… temperamental... fighter… So I kinda expected it, that… a lot sooner really." Tsuna glanced at Hana who shrugged.

Tsuna snorted again as he opened his lunch. "So… what happened to your face… if you don't mind me asking?" Hana questioned as she took a bite out of her food. "And what's up with the punk look?"

"First… I was born with this face. I'm sorry it's ugly," he said with a suppressed grin. "And the punk look is how I wear my hair outside of school. Had an image here that I was trying to keep."

"Bungled that up," Hana said as she ate. "And you know I didn't mean that."

"Glasgow smile. I got the corner of my mouth cut when I was younger and beaten so it spread," Tsuna mindlessly explained. It happened when Potter was fifteen by an Irish death eater son. Pomfrey couldn't do anything to help as it was tainted with dark magic from the cutting spell used. "Dreadfully uncomfortable when it happened."

"Oh, you poor thing," Kyoko said as he pulled Tsuna into a sideways hug. Hana just snickered at Tsuna's exasperated look.

"So scarface, how are you here and not suspended?" Hana questioned, unintentionally using the nickname Malfoy had called him all thirty years he had known the guy.

Tsuna just shrugged and went back to eating his meal. Lunch continued as it use to, but the class was a bit tense with glances at the loser of the school. When they went back to school let out, Tsuna walked out as he normally did and met Ryohei on his way to boxing. "I'll be by later, I extremely promise!" The man said with a large grin as the pair walked a bit of a ways. Tsuna nodded and watched the teen branch off as he continued down the road.

He saw a few men under his command protecting some stores, for once with the shop owner willing for it. The protection fee wasn't mandatory, but was encouraged. It was also low enough that the store owners didn't mind it too much and with Tsuna as the head, he was far more understanding than the past boss.

He found himself in his office and on the phone with Roga as he begun to arrange the equipment and intelligence gathering operations. The former drug trader had deep connections that now Tsuna owned, so he was making full use of them.

Ryohei soon strolled in as Tsuna continued to talk with Roga. "I told you that three is not e-fucking-nough!" He sneered on the phone before bobbing his head in a greeting to Ryohei. "It's going to be a six man strike team! I will not risk my crew's safety because you can't find anyone else! We have time, we still need the gear and information." Tsuna took a breath and started again. "Look. It'll take a few months for all this to come through, just relax and talk to a few people. I don't need soldiers, just men that know how to fight. The soldiers can help teach them fight and I'll personally work the rookies through things once we have the gear. Alright?"

Roga agreed readily from his end. "Alright," he answered with a sigh. "Figures you know how to use things you shouldn't be able to get," the man laughed.

"Of course! A boss can't be lacking in knowledge," Tsuna replied with a chuckle. "You're doing good work, Roga. Just keep it up and solve one problem at a time, and before you know it, everything will be running smoothly along."

"Alright. Well, I should get started, so I'll talk to you later, boss," Roga told the brunet.

"'Ight, good luck and remember, we got time. No need to stress or cut corners." Roga replied his understanding and Tsuna hung up, turning to Ryohei. "Hey man, how was boxing?"

"Extremely fun!" He cheered with a grin. "What was that about?" He questioned with a curious raise of the eyebrow.

"Business. I'm going to start a hit on some other gang soon." The boy looked like he was going to stay something, but Tsuna cut him off. "You won't be a part of the actual fight, Ryohei." The man looked betrayed. "Let me explain before you make ideas," Tsuna sighed out as he leaned his elbows on the desk. He gestured for the seat across from the desk

Ryohei sank into the seat, keeping his eyes on Tsuna. "Look… This will be dangerous. Dangerous enough I'm in the middle of getting a deal on some guns." The man looked shocked at that admission. "These will be human trafficking scumbags and that's a field where I know guns will be held in. I'm working on finding their holding areas and when we have the guns and after training the men, we're going to hit it, save the kidnapped humans and all."

"I don't see why I can't join!" Ryohei exclaimed as he rubbed his buzzed head.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes and he suddenly looked older than his fourteen years to his right-hand. "I can't ask you to join, nor do I want you to. You have a family and a sister that needs you. When I do this, I don't plan on getting away without the lives of multiple people on my hands. Because this won't be police work. When I lead the men into the holding areas, we will be shooting anyone that looks like they have a gun."

"But..." Ryohei stammered out. "That's so not extreme..."

"I know," Tsuna sighed out as he rubbed a hand through his hair, flattening everything back down. "I know and that's why I don't want you part of this. You're a great guy and I don't want you exposed to this part of the business."

Ryohei frowned and got up from his seat. Tsuna thought he was going to leave, but he lunged forward and dragged his lithe form across his desk by the collar, up to meet his burning eyes. "I will be joining you," he said with no room for argument. "I am with you, brother, even through the thickest parts of this!"

Tsuna was going to argue, but the larger teen shook him, continuing, "You will teach me how to use a gun so I can join you in the fighting, okay. I may not like it, but I won't let you go in this without me!" Tsuna blinked and slowly cracked a grin when he realized something.

"That's probably the longest you've ever spoke without saying extreme," he chuckled out. The teen gave a big grin and lowered him back to the ground. "Alright," he sighed as he sat back in his chair. "I'll let you join this once. I want you to know that killing someone will change you and..." he ran another hand through his hair. "You will be honest with me after the operation. How you feel and how you're handling things afterward, alright?"

Ryohei nodded his head with resolve. "Alright, brother," Tsuna sighed. "We have a few months, so I'll take some of our training time together to walk you through how to properly hold, aim, and fire a gun. I think I can whip something up for you to practice with."

The man nodded and they slowly got off the dark topic and onto more lighthearted things like school and how things were going. They soon went down to hang out with the gang and watched a few get hopelessly drunk. Tsuna had no trouble drinking the piss they called beer while Ryohei stuck with energy drinks.

When Ryohei saw that it was getting near the time that clubs would be letting out, he told Tsuna, "I gotta get back and walk Kyoko home, want to join me?"

"Sure," he said as he got up, handing his beer to one of the members to finish off. They walked out into the chilly air of mid January, making the gangster glad he had his leather vest and hoodie on. He lit a cigarette as he walked next to the fitness nut who just complained what it would do to his health, more out of habit anymore than any real heat.

They found their way to the school, running a bit late after a shop owner needed a little help moving some boxes. The pair were happy to help the kind old man, him knowing they were the leaders of the vigilante group of the town, and were back on track.

"So I ducked under his punch and extremely came back with a left cross that clipped his chin," Ryohei was going on about a tournament he had been a part of. "But then he fell down and it was over," he finished with a disappointed sigh as they rounded a corner to see the school ahead.

"Seems like your club's getting better, Bro," Tsuna noted with a grin around his cancerous stick as he followed the man to his school. They got to the gate and the two were confused when they didn't see Kyoko. "You sure she was going to be here?"

"Yeah..." Ryohei said as he looked around with a bit of worry.

"Go check with the front office to see if the cooking club had a meeting today, I'll stay here in case she's just running late like us," Tsuna ordered as he looked around the evening lit streets. Ryohei nodded and jogged towards the office.

While scanning the street, he noticed a bit of movement to the side. His eyes locked on it to see a teenage girl stumble out of an alley with a bloody nose. Tsuna didn't recognize her, but she was in the school's uniform.

He jogged over to the injured girl and called over, "Hey, you alright?!" The girl looked up and flinched when she saw Tsuna approaching, but when she turned to run, she slipped and hit the ground.

The teen spit his cigarette to the side and skid to a stop next to the girl. "Hey, hey, hey" he gently called out, holding his hands where the scared girl could see them. "What happened? Do you need me to call the police?"

"Yes!" She cried out. "He took Kyoko and Rui!"

Tsuna's blood ran cold when he heard her words. "Who? Who took them?"

"I don't know! He was in some van and he rolled up and punched me in the face and took them!" She cried out, holding her bleeding nose. "I hid in the alley so he didn't take me too!"

"Did you get their plate?! Model of van?" He quickly asked as he pulled out his phone.

The girl nodded to the teen's surprise. "It was uhh… 45-10!"

Tsuna flipped his phone open and quickly dialed Tenshin's number, the man behind the intelligence gathering in the Namimori branch. The man picked up on the third ring. "I need a name from a car number!" Tsuna greeted him with. "45-10! Can you get it done?"

"Don't need..." He hummed as Tsuna heard his computer tap out. "That's Hora Shiba's car plate. One of the boys just told me he picked up two little girls outside a school. I was about to call you."

"He picked up Ryohei's sister! I need an address!" Tsuna barked into the phone as he moved away from the girl. "And get a car at the middle school, we'll be needing transport."

"Working on it… HEY!" The man barked out, slightly muffled with a hand over the receiver. "BOSS NEEDS A RIDE AT THE MIDDLE SCHOOL! SYOZI, NINSEI, GET ON IT!" Tsuna nodded and hung up.

He dialed 110 for the police. "Hello, yes. There's been an attack at Namimori Middle school. A girl's injured and two have been kidnapped," Tsuna rapidly said into the phone. The call-taker got more information like names and the time they were taken. Tsuna hung up and guided the shocked looking girl to the school.

"RYOHEI!" Tsuna roared loudly as he reached the gate, the girl next to him jerked away at the harsh call. The man came running out in seconds upon hearing the loud call. "Kyko's been taken! Tenshin's getting the address of a Hora Shiba."

The man froze upon hearing that his sister was kidnapped and when he heard the name, his face twisted in a terrifying sneer. "That fucker's my neighbor!" Ryohei roared out and sprinted away without a thought. Tsuna looked after him in shock.

He glanced at the girl and told her, "Get to the office. The police are on their way," she didn't show any sign of understanding as Tsuna turned and darted after Ryohei. His shoes hit the ground as he sprinted after the boxer, flying across the ground.

He knew he'd never catch up with the man directly, so he took a detour by leaping over a few fences and cutting through lawns. By some miracle of city design, Tsuna leaped over a fence right in the path of Ryohei and tackled him to the ground.

A fist planted on his nose, but the teen ignored the immense pain as he spun around and got the boxer in a chokehold. "Calm, brother. Calm," he whispered in his ear. "You need backup for this. We'll get him, but calm down."

Ryohei huffed and stood with Tsuna on his back, veins bulging from lack of air. The teen released the larger teen and stepped in front of him. He opened his vest to show the gun sewed inside. "I'll take the back, you go through the front first to let me know when to enter, we choke point it and we will get the girls out safe."

Ryohei looked like he barely understood what Tsuna was saying to him in his rage. "C'mon, I don't know where he lives." Ryohei took off once more, but at a pace Tsuna could keep up with. As they pounded down the street, Tsuna was on his phone. "Call the driver, Ryohei knew the man. We'll take care of this."

"Be careful boss," the intel officer told Tsuna who hung up the moment he heard that.

It didn't take long for the pair to find the house, the van with the right plates outside it. Tsuna quickly leaped the fence and landed in his backyard. Tsuna pulled out a scarf he had and wrapped it over his face as he pulled out his gun. A roar and a busted down door signaled Ryohei had begun the attack.

The teen kicked down the back door with the gun raised to see the kitchen he found himself in was empty. Ryohei was on a warpath, so Tsuna called, "Check upstairs! I got the basement!" He didn't show he heard, just sprinted up the stairs while Tsuna jogged down the stairs.

The moment his leg hit the floor, a gunshot rang out and he felt the bullet hit his calf, bringing him down. He hit the floor on his side as he let himself fall, pointing himself where the bullet had come from, his pistol unwavering as he fell.

The teen's gun fired three times, the hammer automatically resetting with each shot. Two missed and one slammed into the gun in the man's hand, causing him to drop it, not the outcome he wanted, but favorable in the scheme of things. Tsuna gritted his teeth as he climbed to his feet and advanced into the room, swinging his body to the side to see the whole room, covering it with his gun.

He saw the two girls tied up on some filthy mattress, but the rest was clear. His face grim, he turned to the man and stalked over to his scrambling form as he tried to distance himself from Tsuna. The teen ignored the blood dripping from his leg as he followed the man's retreat.

A pounding of feet echoed behind Tsuna as the boxer burst into the basement to see Tsuna with the man at gunpoint. He looked to the side and saw his scared sister. "Kyoko!" He cried as he ran over and hugged his sister.

While he was checking on his sister, Tsuna approached and met the man's eyes, probing his thoughts for the information he needed.

Hora, a child molester and murderer. He did it independently for over two years until he found the slave trade run by… Horun, the slavers Tsuna was after. Then he simply bought the little girls to play with before killing them. He burned and buried them all in the nearby forest, had for all five years since. Lost count of the number. He used the pistol to scare the kids into his van and into his house.

"Ryohei..." Tsuna said in a quiet voice, drawing his right hand's attention. "He's connected to the Horun. The gang I was telling you about. Child slave buyer," he told him while the man paled. "Likes to buy young, saw him in some intel reports."

"What?!" He sneered out from where he was.

"I'll deal with him, brother," Tsuna said in the same quiet voice. "Get the two out of here." He glanced back and eyes met the stranger girl's eyes. He entered the girl's eyes and manipulated her thoughts quickly into thinking she had been kidnapped, but the shock took away how she got out, just that she did and she'd wake up from the daze in three hours. Now in Kyoko's mind, she would know what happened, but not rat on Tsuna using of a gun, just that he backed up her brother. The official story she'd impart to the police was, she didn't know how she got out, just that she was with Ryohei on the way to the hospital, Tsuna there too. "Get them to a hospital."

"What about you?" He asked as he looked at the sniveling man at the teen's feet. "What are you going to do."

Tsuna looked down at the man. "Try to find any documents putting his name and deeds officially on Horun. I'll take care of things here." The older teen nodded, but not before stepping forward and putting his trainer into the man's gut as hard as he could, making him vomit on the floor. He lifted his foot and stomped on the man rapidly for a solid minute, leaving him busted up, but still capable of using his hands.

"Be careful," he said, panting a bit, to Tsuna as he went and bundled the two girls up and out of the basement, glancing back at the teen standing menacingly over the cowering man, gun unwavering in his hand.

The moment the boxer was gone, Tsuna mumbled, "Imperio," stealing the man's will from himself. "You will write down all your crimes in a suicide note and then blow your brain out with your gun," Tsuna ordered the child rapist as he healed up any swelling to avoid the look of a beating. The bones were set and the blood cleaned up.

The man mechanically did so, taking up three pages of what, how, and why he did things. Tsuna forced him to make the last part how he was going to kill these last girls, but once they got away, he knew it was over. He signed his name at the bottom, took his damaged pistol, and pressed it against his head, firing off a round that splattered his own brain across the floor.

The police would think that he'd have shot himself the moment he failed at his last sick perversion. That since the girls had escaped, it was only a matter of time until they bring down the police on him.

Tsuna wasn't idle as he cleaned up the blood he had left on the ground using magic. He went upstairs, making sure not to leave any blood and magically repaired the doors before going downstairs, moving the note onto a table to look natural.

He apperated out of the basement with the body and appeared inside of Ryohei's yard behind their fence. He left the yard as he called the police. "Hello?! I just heard a gunshot at..." He rambled off the address as he walked down the street. "Please hurry, someone might be hurt!"

Hanging up the phone, Tsuna frowned as he started limping to the hospital. He wanted to check on Kyoko to see if there was anything he could help with. His pistol was back in his vest which he then put away in his runic storage tattoos, leaving just his hoodie on.

The hospital wasn't far, so he was able to get there before the sun started to lower in the sky. Entering, he saw Ryohei sitting in the waiting room, hands clenched together. Tsuna sighed as he sat down, clamping a hand on the back of the teen's neck for a moment before releasing him. "What'd you do?"

"What was needed," Tsuna answered in a quiet tone, staring up at the ceiling with his hands in his pocket. "How the girls hold up on the way?"

"Rui looked like she was in shock the whole way, while Kyoko looked so scared, hanging onto me like she use to as a little girl," He mumbled as his head sunk into his hands. "She said he didn't do anything to them past a few touches, but… he touched my little sister, Tsuna!" He cried out, his hands muffling his voice.

"And he'll never touch anyone again," the teen coldly said as his head sunk down to rest against steepled fingers. Ryohei looked up from his hands and saw Tsuna's serious look. "Call your parents, get them down here," Tsuna told him, handing the teen his phone. "I'm sure Kyoko will want her family close after this."

Ryohei nodded slowly and dialed his parents number. They dropped everything and were there in a few minutes, demanding to see their daughter. It was clear that Ryohei got his passion from both his parents, it doubling due to them having the same intensity in them.

It didn't take long for Kyoko to be allowed visitation and Ryohei and his parents quickly went in. Tsuna stayed in the waiting room, thinking to himself while he for once didn't have music in his ears. As the clock struck twenty, he flipped open his phone and called Tenshin to inform him what happened.

His man passed on how the police thought it was a cut and dry suicide of a sick man. He hung up shortly after that and got up. His eyes landed on where the Sasawaga family had ran off to for a moment before leaving the waiting room. Leaving behind a bloody trail from his leg wound, only noticed when he was around the corner. It was a clean through through, no need to bother. It'd just raise too many questions.

The trip home was quiet for the teen as he limped his way through the streets. He opened up the front door of his house and carefully walked into the kitchen, removing his bloody shoes at the door. He'd wash them with magic tomorrow.

The teen walked into the kitchen to see his mother eating dinner with Iemitsu. He gave his mother a peck on the cheek as he wordlessly sat down. "Sweetie?" She asked, looking at the paler than normal boy. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said as he put food on his plate.

"The blood trail doesn't lend credit to that," Iemitsu exclaimed grimly as he looked down at the bloody footprint from the door. "What happened, Tuna-fish?" He asked, serious for the first time since he arrived to the house.

Tsuna sighed and held up his hand to stop his mom from worrying. "Just… a guy kidnapped my brother's sister. We went after the guy and… he shot me in the leg before I incapacitated him," he quietly admitted. "Shot himself before the police could get there though..."

His mom pulled him into a hug as soon as the last words came from his mouth. The teen sighed as the woman nearly crushed him. "Mom..." he mock whined as a small smile came to his face. "I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound."

"I'll be the judge of that mister!" She scolded as she pulled away from Tsuna. "Now let me see it!" The teen sighed and hiked up his pant leg. "Shit!" She cried out, the first time either of the men in the room had ever heard her curse. She got up and bolted out of the room, muttering about medical kits.

The gang leader just went back to eating. Iemitsu came around the table and checked the leg, inhaling. "Clean through… damn..." He muttered to himself, examining the wound with an eye that made the teen question if he was really a construction worker.

His mother came back and quickly started to bandage up the wound, pouring disinfectant into the wound so suddenly that Tsuna nearly gasped. She realized what she did with a quick apology as she went back to tending to the wound. Where a housewife learned how to treat gunshot wounds, Tsuna didn't know. A glance at Iemitsu made him think it had something to do with him though.

His mother then pushed him to go up and rest, which the teen did just to appease his mother.

The next day, he was forced to stay home, so the same as the day after that. Iemitsu tried to use that time to connect with him, but Tsuna ignored the alcoholic while he read or watched television. He called Ryohei's house on the first day, but no one ever picked up. He finally got through on the second day near lunch.

"Hello?" A tired woman answered.

"Hello, Sasawaga-san?" Tsuna asked as he relaxed on his bed, happy to finally get through. He got a tired affirmative. "I just wanted to call to ask how Kyoko was doing."

There was a slight pause over the phone before the voice answered, "She's getting better." Then there was another pause. "Who's this?" The woman asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Tsuna, Ryohei's friend," he told her.

"The Big Brother that Ryohei been going on about?" The woman asked with a strained chuckle coming over the receiver. "The one who found out who took my daughter and helped get her back?"

"Ahh..." Tsuna hummed out. "Yea… that's me. Why does he call me his big brother?"

"I dunno. Ryohei does what he does," the woman said with kind exasperation. "Would you mind coming over for dinner tonight. A thank you for helping save my daughter," she offered. Ryohei and Kyoko must have told he helped, though Tsuna was sure he omit the gunfight.

"Sure. What time?" The woman gave the time which was in five hours. "Alright, I'll be there." the woman bid him farewell and hung up. The phone dropped onto the resting boy's chest and he went back to his book.

The time between then and the dinner went by quickly. Tsuna found himself in a dress shirt with his vest over it along with simple black khakis and his clean shoes, in his hand was a small dish for a side. He didn't tell him mother he was heading out, as she was adamant he didn't do anything that could irritate the gunshot wound.

He limped through the town, eyes flickering around to see some of his men around. The Horun gang was being investigated thanks to the suicide note that the pedophile left and already a few people were being picked up. Several being brought up on gun charges.

As he approached the street where the suicide had happened, Tsuna saw some reporters outside, but that was it. He found Ryohei's house and dropped his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it as he blew the remaining smoke from his lungs. He entered the Sasawaga's yard and walked up to the door as seventeen was coming around.

A knock had a pair of footsteps approaching. The door was opened by a large man that Tsuna had seen. Sasawaga senior, a security consultant from what Kyoko had told him. His eyes narrowed at the teen on his doorstep. "Hello," Tsuna greeted the man with a little bow of the head. "I'm Sawada Tsuna."

The man's face sparked with realization. "I thought you'd be older..." he grudgingly said as he allowed the teen into the house, accepting the gift from him.

"Yeah..." he chuckled out as he limped alongside the man. "Don't know why he calls me big brother."

"Something happen to you?" He asked when he saw the slight limp the teen couldn't really hide.

Tsuna shrugged. "Twisted my ankle," he answered just before he got a bear hug from Ryohei.

"Brother!" He cheered as he lifted the smaller teen up. "Good to see you!"

Tsuna laughed as he patted the tall boxer on the back just before he was set back down on the floor. "Hey man, how's everything holding up?"

"It's getting better," he answered seriously to the question. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine," he replied with a grin as he glanced around the room. He gave a greeting to his right-hand's mother and to Kyoko who was next to her. The girl quickly walked over to the boy's confusion and showed that she was indeed related to Ryohei as she crushed Tsuna in a hug worthy of the boxer. "Hooo-" Tsuna groaned out as he felt his ribs flex from the crushing hug.

The girl released him and gave his leg a worried look, but a glance at the teen's eyes told her not to mention the injury. "Thank you for helping me and Rui-chan, Tsuna. I wanted to thank you yesterday, but… you never came to school..." she glanced down at his leg.

"Rolled my ankle and my mother was insistent I don't walk on it," he sighed out with a small smile.

They soon sat down for dinner and Tsuna found it to be a lovely affair. That was until Ryohei opened his mouth. "How's the bullet wound? You extremely look better!" He complimented, causing everyone to freeze mid bite.

"Bullet… wound?" Ryohei's father said slowly, looking at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno," he shrugged with a helpless expression on his face. "And I rolled my ankle, Ryohei. I only got shot _at_ , not shot," he said with a small frown with exasperation at his right hand's antics.

"But I saw the blood… and the hole in your jeans..." He slowly uttered with confusion. "And Kyoko said you got shot too, even fell..."

"Ryohei… dude..." Tsuna groaned out as he caught the looks the man's parents were sending him. "She must have been mistaken. I got startled and tripped at the last step. Any blood was from where I cut myself kicking in the door."

The man looked at Tsuna with unreadable eyes. "Brother… I've extremely known you long enough to tell when you lie." The teen placed his hand over his eyes as he heard the man's family chuckle at his lack of subtlety.

"So… rolled your ankle, aye?" Ryohei's father said, mirth in his voice. "You go to the hospital?"

"Nah… it's fine. My mom was able to bandage it up and it was just a graze, nothing serious. I really did just roll my ankle when I tripped," he grudgingly admitted as he went back to eating. "It'll be fine in a few more days, leave a little mark I can show off," he said, dismissing the injury as a minor annoyance, as that was all it really was to the teen. He had his legs cut off a few times in his life as a warfighter, thankfully not blown off, so he always could get them reattached. Compared to that, the wound was a bee sting.

The rest of the dinner, Tsuna moved the conversation expertly away from himself and got the father talking about his job. Like Kyoko had said, he was a security consultant for one of the biggest businesses in the town, some company in the commercial district.

When the meal ended, Tsuna had to excuse himself and head home as it was getting late. He thanked his hosts for the wonderful food and started his way back to his house.

When he arrived back, he saw a sight that both saddened and made him happy. Iemitsu was leaving by way of black car with Nana standing at the doorstep, looking upset her husband was leaving again. Tsuna wished the man would just never come back at times like this. Then his mother wouldn't get so sad after every one of his short visits.

He saw the man hug his wife as he entered the yard. He glanced back and saw through the tinted windows, so weird suit wearing folks inside, wearing sunglasses. 'Iemitsu must be a high up…' Tsuna figured as he approached the pair.

The man saw his son walking up the small path and stepped forward, drawing the frowning boy into his arms. He placed his head on the teen's shoulder as he crushed him in a 'loving' hug. Tsuna willingly drew him in, but not for the reason that the man would have wanted. The teen's scarred hand grabbing the back of the man's neck to keep him from moving.

His mouth next to the terrible husband's ear, he whispered harshly for only him to hear, "If you come back and leave mom like this again, I'll put a knife through that dense skull of yours." The man froze at the teen's words. Tsuna extracted himself from the older man's grasp and walked around the still form back to stand with his upset mother, taking her hand into his.

The blond man seemed to pull himself together and stood up. He looked back at the pair and gave a wide grin, covering up how the teen's words had affected him. "Bye my love, bye Tuna-fish! Take care of your mother while I'm gone!" Nana waved her hand as she choked up seeing the man leaving while Tsuna just watched with a dead frown on his lips.

The man's smile faltered a bit before he turned and entered the backseat of the car. As it pulled away, Tsuna saw that Nana was tearing up. He squeezed her hand to get her attention and said, "C'mon, I'll make that pasta you like, mom." She just nodded and Tsuna led her inside.

Tsuna really hated that man.

[break]

Tsuna split his time at school, slacking off there and training up four men in how to clear rooms and handle pistols. The soldiers were reserves, barely to the level of a police officer, so Tsuna was working with rookies for the most part. He used airsoft pistols he bought to get the men use to handling the weapons and making sure they knew how to properly carry them.

His middle school career came to a close far sooner than he thought, his time being eaten up training the four and then Ryohei separately with firearms. The man was a bit hesitant on the gun that he was taught how to clean, but with a few simple words of how he could back out at any time, the teen got over his nervousness… to the extreme as he put it.

Starting high school, he did barely enough to get into the new high school. He knew the material of course, he just didn't give a damn about trying. A perk was he now had lunch with Ryohei again.

Finally, a year after everything had gone down with the kidnapping, Tsuna deemed the team ready. Tenshin had been gathering as much information as he could on the slavers, even getting a rat into their mix. They had the time of a shipment of new bodies from China and the docks within their territory. It was time to test out the strike team's improvement.

So that was how the six gangsters ended up sitting in a four door SUV across from a docks, wearing ski-masks and loading up their suppressed pistols. Simple nine-millimeters made by Berreta. Reliable and something Tsuna knew.

In their ears were pieces to communicate with and over their right eyes were monocular night vision goggles. "Let's move," Tsuna muttered as he got out of the car, the five following his example. They booked it across the road and into the docking area, following the youth as they snuck to where the pickup would be going down at.

Staying in the shadows, they found a small clearing with three black vans parked around and a dozen men standing around a shipping container. The group all had a submachine gun in their hands minus two suit wearing men that were talking. "Guns first," Tsuna told his group over their radio. "Pick a target. I got the leftmost."

"Rightmost," Ryohei muttered out, sounding nervous. The four soldiers picked their targets as well.

"Aim center mass. Stay behind some cover. On my go." Tsuna trained his pistol on the chest of the yakuza thug and his pistol coughed out a round and three more, taking the man down as he dashed out of cover, the men behind him taking down their targets quickly as well.

His pistol shifted to the next target and fired four rounds into his upper body as the others behind him used all their training as they took down another target each. The surprise was so great that everyone was dead on the ground minus to the two suits without a hostile firing a shot. "On the ground!" Tsuna barked at them as he approached, sending a wandless human revealing spell to show that other than in the crate, there was no more life around.

The two raised their hand as the teen approached and slowly got on their knees. "Do you know who we are?!" One of the suits, a Chinaman, sneered out.

"Triad scum," Tsuna growled out as he gestured for the men to move up. "Rook, cuff these two, hands out." Ryohei gave a slow nod as he pulled out clean zipties and approached the pair. "Careful," Tsuna growled out, his voice distorted. "They probably have guns."

The sixteen year old nodded and quickly cuffed the pair and searched them, pulling out two pistols each. "Knives, Bullets, Scopes, Goggles, go check out their vehicle," Tsuna ordered over the radio. "Look for the money and check for trackers in the bills."

The men wordlessly did so as Tsuna turned to the pair kneeling in front of him. He looked at the Triad's eyes and saw all his crimes and gang locations in china. The police there would be getting anonymous tips soon on possible human trafficking sites. "You won't get away with this!" The Horun scum suddenly burst out as Tsuna withdrew from the Triad's mind. "I have the police in my pocket!" He spit at Tsuna's booted foot. "I'll find you and rape your families!"

"Really?" Tsuna said in a dead voice. His gun came up and blew a hole through his head without a second of hesitation, causing the triad to flinch back and push himself away. Ryohei cried out in alarm at the act of murder. Tsuna wordlessly walked past the now scared gangster and got to the crate. With one hand, he pulled the lock open and pushed the door free.

The scent of shit and human body odor hit the still living humans, causing Ryohei to gag a bit. The man heard whimpers from inside the container and saw twenty Chinese women and children, all of which looking starved and terrified. " _Calm_ ," the teen said in Cantonese. " _We'll have you safe and sound soon._ "

He turned away from them and walked over to Ryohei. He gave the man's shoulder a squeeze as he stared into the container, his one visible eye wide. The teen gave a growl as his eye fell onto the remaining gangster. "Don't let passion take over," Tsuna warned. "Not now. But..." He sighed out with mirth in his voice. "We do need to knock him out."

That was all that needed to be said and Ryohei gave a hard kick into the man's forehead. That was all that was needed to send the man into the dream realm. "How's the money looking?" Tsuna called over as he walked over some dead bodies to get to the cars.

"Looking good, King. A duffel with about… half a billion I'd wager. We're loading them into our bags like you said," the man reported back as he continued to check through the bills and dump them into bags. "Should be done in a moment."

"Cool," Tsuna said in a quiet voice as he observed the field. It only took another minute for them to finish and they were heading back. As the wizard trailed behind his team, his hand faced behind him and he mentally toned out, 'Accio our bullets and casings used.'

Unseen by anyone, an orb of brass and bloody lead came to rest floating in the leader's hand before they vanished without a trace. All evidence of their involvement was gone besides the bodies and slave witnesses.

They hopped into the SUV and silently pulled away, stopping only to replace their plates in the next town over. Their masks off so they didn't get pulled over. Tsuna flipped open his phone and called the police, telling them he heard shooting at the docks, getting the police to clean up.

Not a word was spoken on the way back after that. The roads were near empty at the time of night and when they stopped at Namimori's base, there was no one around to see them. "Gentlemen," Tsuna said as they pulled to a stop. "I'm proud of each and every one of you. You kept your cool, we saved all those people from a terrible life, and this mission couldn't have gone better. Take a day to yourselves and if you have any problems with what we just did. Talk to me."

They all muttered out their agreement and dismounted, heading into the building as Bullets went to park the truck. The fighters took a room to change and when everything was back in order, Tsuna hid the cash and weapons in his office, in a safe that no one but him and those he show could find. He was the only one to know about it so far.

Tsuna found Ryohei standing by the door, fiddling with his hands as he waited for him. The teen sighed and walked over to the older teen. Upon reaching the blond, he reached up and clamped his hand on the back of the boxer's neck, pulling him down.

Toturi's leader pressed his forehead against the blond's and looked into his eyes. "Remember what you promised, Ryohei. Tomorrow, we will talk through this and see how you are holding up. Okay?" The teen sighed and pulled back, nodding his head. "Alright. Let's get back to our houses. Oh and here," Tsuna pressed a burner into the man's hands. "If you need to talk, my number is on three."

The man wordlessly nodded and pocketed the phone as they walked out of the room together. Their footsteps echoed the empty street as they made their way to Ryohei's house. "Do… do you think we did the right things?" He quietly asked as they drew close to his house. "I'm happy to help those people… but… what gave me the right to kill those three? How am I better than them?"

"No one gave us the right to do what we did, Ryohei," Tsuna sighed out as he continued walking. "We took that for ourselves and of course you're better than them. They were slaver scum that subjected people to lives of suffering for profit. You were saving those people. But… I stand by my thought that you were and are still too young for this."

"Then why do you do it? You killed them so… readily… Tsuna. Why are you okay with all this?" He asked, seeking some answer about the mind of the man he called brother.

"Because I can, Ryohei. I kill them because it's easier than the alternatives. And I'd like to point out that I'm not okay with murder," he scowled as he turned around and walked backwards, meeting the taller man's eyes. "I hate killing things, brother. But we are in the criminal world and mercy is only for those that are worthy of it now."

"Why did you kill that one guy and not the other then?" He questioned.

Tsuna rubbed his slicked back hair with a sigh. "Because if I didn't, he'd be walking the streets soon, Horun isn't like us, they have the police in their pockets. He'll come back to hurt our family and friends for what we did to him. It'd be a long time to track us down, but I know if he worked at it, he could find us. I might be doing this to protect the whole picture, but my family and your family take priority to me over a slaver's life."

Ryohei didn't reply to that and the pair went back to walking in silence. When they reached Ryohei's house, Tsuna grabbed the boxer's arm, turning him around to look at him. "I appreciate what you did for the gang. Take a few days for yourself, think over what you really want. Killing someone is not easy, I know. If you want to do some more normal things, like before everything got serious, that's perfectly alright with me."

"I told you before..." He said, looking down at his partner. "I'm with you, brother. To the extreme," he grinned out, looking more lively than he had for the whole walk. Tsuna snickered and patted the man on the arm. "Alright. You have the phone so if you need something or just want to talk, you can call."

"Alright," he said as he opened the gate to his house. He stopped halfway through and looked over his shoulder at the brunet. "Thanks for trusting me like this, Tsuna."

The teen just grinned and waved a farewell before walking off into the night to get back to his house. The January night air was cold, even his normal hoodie not doing enough to keep the teen warm. His ear buds back in his ears as he pulled his hood up to cover his ears from the bitter air.

A chapter of Tsuna life ended as he went to bed and the next, more bloody one begun. His gang had started entering the big leagues with the strike against the slavers and it would be a few more violent struggles until they took the territory for their own, eliminating the organized drug and slave trade to the south.


End file.
